


I've Become a Ghost

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, He cannot be seen, Isolation, Tim Drake Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Tim gets hit by magic.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Become a Ghost

The blast of magic hit Tim right in the chest, throwing him backwards into a pile of crates.

The weird sorcerer guy then cackled and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I hate magic," muttered Tim, knowing he sounded exactly like Bruce.

He straightened up and pressed his comm.

"Hey, everyone. The guy disappeared. Could someone come pick me up? I don't have my cycle and my arm is a little busted,"

No answer. Huh.

He tried again, once again no one answered. They were still talking amongst themselves but weren't answering him.

"What the hell?"

At one point Bruce even asked where he was. He answered but they didn't seem to hear him.

His comm was probably off. His tracker too id Oracle couldn't locate him.

Tim was about to resign himself to walking back somehow when Jason, Dick and Damian's bikes came into the warehouse. Tim sighed in relief until he realized that none of them were paying attention to him.

Dick raised his hand to his comm, "He's not here, B but it's a mess in here. We're gonna look around,"  
"I'm right here, guys," he said

No one paid attention.

Tim jumped in front of them and waved his hand but nothing, it was like they couldn't see him.

They couldn't see him.

Shit.

Tim really hated magic.

He tried to grab Jason's arm but his arm went through. he put his hand on one of the bikes and while the hand touched it, it didn't feel the way it normally would. It felt like a block of concrete and he wouldn't move it no matter how much he tried.

It was like he had become a ghost.

Had the sorcerer killed him?

Eventually, his brother left the warehouse, talking about searching for him further.

Tim straightened himself and started the long trek back to the manor.

He was one of the best detectives in the world. He would figure this out.

He had to.


End file.
